What if?
by MrsGates
Summary: There's a new chapter for you all to read. A friend of mine was buging me about when I was going to update it. I hope you all like it. Hopefully I'll update again soon. Please send me reviews. Thanks so much!
1. Infor on Story

Hello everyone. Listen this is what happened. I haven't been on in forever because my old E-mail was deleted somehow and I could not remember my old password for the life of me. I am spacegrace, mrsgates is my new name. I'm sorry that I haven't updated. But this is the reason why. Over the next couple of days I will be posting the other chapters of the story under this name and then I will start adding new ones. I want it to make it easier for anyone who hasn't read it. I'm very sorry about that. I don't really know what else to do about it and I really would like to finish the story off. Thank you so much for your understanding and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.


	2. Chapter 1

_**This story is a what if Scarlett never left Charleston and Rhett eventually came back for some odd reason, I haven't decided on the reason yet, so bare with me. This is my first entry to fan fiction and I'm not sure if its going to be any good, but I hope that you all will let me know.**_

_**Oh, I also do not own any of the names of charters taken from Gone With The Wind or Scarlett created by Margaret Mitchell.**_

**Chapter 1**

Scarlett read the letter though twice before she understood that Rhett had once again left her after making-love to her. '_Oh, if you think that I'm just going to let you leave me again like last time, you've got another thing coming, Mr. Rhett Butler.' _Scarlett thought of her oppontions, she could leave and make him come after her. Or she could stay and not leave when she was supposed to and after awhile he may come back. Scarlett really didn't know what she should do. _'Well, I'll stay for now and then see what I should do later. I wonder if he would come back if I stayed months after April 1st, when I said I'd leave him alone_.' With these thoughts' Scarlett fell back asleep.

Rosemary had stayed home to be with Scarlett in case she needed anything, more because she was order too, then that she wanted too. Her brother had left earlier that morning even after both her and their mother protested that he stayed. He was sick after all, but he would not heed their request to stay and get well. Rosemary had a strange suspicion that Scarlett was pushing him away. _'How can I get rid of her so that Rhett will come back to us?' _She wanted her eldest brother in her life because he seemed to fill a hole that could never be filled by anyone else. _'I'll just have to find a way to get her to leave and not come back.' _How she'd do this Rosemary didn't know but she knew she'd have to do it without her mother's knowledge.

Scarlett came down to dinner to find that Rosemary and Mrs. Butler were already settled at the table. "Why hello Scarlett, I trust that you are feeling better after you slept all day? Did you find Rhett's flowers to your liking?" Mrs. Butler said with great relief in her voice, she had been worried about Scarlett, she had seemed well but Eleanor didn't really think that she was.

"Yes, they were beautiful Mrs. Butler and I'm feeling mush better." Scarlett said with one of her dimpled smiles. She was needed to know if Mrs. Butler knew where Rhett had run off too, little did she know that Mrs. Butler was wondering the same thing. "Mrs. Butler, would you by any chance know where Rhett went, I'm worried. Because he went through the same ordeal as I did, but he didn't stay long enough to get well.

"No, I was hoping that he would have told you in the letter that he left you. But don't worry dear, I'm sure that he'll be fine, and I know that he'll be back soon enough. So, don't go worrying your head off my dear, get well." Miss. Eleanor said with a sad smile, she was now worried that there was something going on between Rhett and his wife that she didn't know about. '_He seems to act every cold toward her when she came to see him, in a way it like he didn't want her here. It maybe because of Bonnie's death, a death of a child sometimes can destroy a marriage._' Eleanore hoped that that wasn't the case because if it were she may not get another grandchild. But Scarlett had told her when she first came to Charleston that she wanted another child. Maybe she wanted another child and Rhett did not_. 'Oh, if that's the case what a fool my son is. He should want to make his wife happy and give her his child to rise.'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'_A week had gone by and there was no sign of Rhett, no word from him at all, Scarlett started to wonder if she should leave and come back when she received word of his return. But how would she get such information, surly Rosemary wouldn't give it to her, and her Aunts were mad at her for not accompanying them to see her Grandfather. I think I'll stay until after April and then I'll leave. I don't want Miss Eleanor to worry and Rhett staying away is worrying her.'_ In the meantime Scarlett had not been feeling all to well, but she assured herself that it was because of the ship incident that was making her ill, it had only been a week after all.

It wasn't until late March that Scarlett started to think that her illness was caused by something else but what she could not put her finger on for some reason. There was still no word from Rhett and it seemed to her as if Rosemary was trying to get Scarlett to leave. The girl had asked when she was going to go see her children and then would send taunting words at her that she was an awful mother to leave them for so long. But she'd never do this in front or in the earshot of her mother. She would also keep reminding Scarlett that Rhett didn't want her. Rosemary's constant nagging started to get on Scarlett's nervous. And for this reason Scarlett decided to stay until Rhett did return because she was not going to let Rosemary think that she was the reason she had left.

It was on one afternoon before they went to attend that a lent mass that Mrs. Butler asked, "Scarlett darling, are you feeling all right, you're looking rather pale?" There was true concern written on her face

"Yes, I'm feeling all right, just little tried is all, and I'm so worried about Rhett. We haven't received any word from him in almost a month."

"I'm worried too, honey. But I'm sure he's fine. After dinner you're going straight to bed, I don't want you taking ill this close to Easter."

Rhett sat in his hotel room is Boston, wondering when Scarlett would leave his mother's house so that he could return home. _'I wonder at she's playing at, staying when I told her I wouldn't come back until after I received word that she had left._' Rhett gave a heavy sigh, he didn't know if he was doing the right thing, his mother may ask questions as to why he returned only after Scarlett had left, maybe he should go back and make sure that Scarlett left and then maybe he could talk to her into a divorce.

'_She'd never give into that, she'd never let me know that I won.'_ But Rhett began to wonder, had he won or was he giving up too easily, could he risk his heart again to be with the women whom he thought he loved. _'No, I won't kill myself over her, I won't risk getting hurt again.'_

When they got home from church the Butler's cook was working fish in the kitchen and when the smell reached Scarlett's nose she had a sudden feeling of nausea rush over her. She ran to the water basin that was kept in the parlor and empty her stomach. "Scarlett is you alright dear?" Miss Eleanor asked as she ran to Scarlett's side. Scarlett looked up at Mrs. Butler with a pale face but before she could answer she once again vomited into the basin. Scarlett thought of water to risen out her mouth but that only made her vomit once more.

"Rosemary, go and tell someone to fetch the doctor. Come Scarlett, let's get you up stairs and in bed before you get sick again." Scarlett nodded and let Mrs. Butler help her up to her feet and then up the stairs. Just the claim up them caused Scarlett to suddenly feel every tired. _'I'm dying, that's all there is to it. Had must have been feed something rotten and it's making me ill. Well, Mr. Butler you get your wish you no longer have any reason to put up with me. I'm leaving this world forever to join my mother and father. I hope it'll make you happy._'

It seemed like hours before the doctor came and when he did Scarlett, Mrs. Butler and Rosemary were all in a state of shock when he told them that Scarlett was with a child. Mrs. Butler was overjoyed at the news and she couldn't wait until Rhett came home. Rosemary on the other hand was wondering if the child was Rhett's and she planed to ask Scarlett as soon as her mother left the room.

Scarlett was happy beyond belief, _'I've got him now, and he won't leave me now. But how will I tell him if he's not here. Well, Mrs. Butler won't let me leave, so Rhett will come home wondering why I haven't left yet. Oh, what a surprise he'll come home to!'_ Another wave of nausea washed over her. _'I've never been so sick when I was going to have a baby, it may have something to do with the miscarriage. Oh, dear God, what if it kills me to have another baby, the doctor had told me that my insides had been all messed up. Well, maybe the baby will live and Rhett will have something to remember me by.' _Scarlett fell asleep with those thoughts.

The next morning Scarlett went down stairs to find Mrs. Butler sitting with a man that she didn't know. "Good morning Scarlett dear, feeling better I hope. This is Mt. Handferd, he's one of Rhett's lawyers and he's going to go and see Rhett up and Boston. He agreed to take the news of your pregnancy to him." Mrs. Butler looked happy to finally know where her son had been for so long.

"Rhett's in Boston, what's he doing in Boston?" Scarlett asked in confusion, she wasn't feeling very well, she almost felt faint.

"Well ma'am, he's seeing to his shipments and making sure that he's getting everything that he ordered and that it's all intact before sending it to the plantation. For whatever reason he doesn't seem to trust anyone at the moment."

"Oh..." Scarlett's voice trilled off and she fainted on the floor near the chair by the fire.

Scarlett awoke in her bed not remembering what had happened. Mrs. Butler was at one side and Rosemary on the other. "Scarlett, are you all right?"

Scarlett looked around the room trying to figure out where she was, and then she remembered, she was at Rhett's mother's home and that she was going to have a baby. "Where's Rhett? What happened? Did I faint? The baby! Is the baby's all right?" Scarlett was frantic; if anything happened to this baby she didn't know what she'd do.

"Scarlett, clam down, it's not good for you do get worked up like this. Rhett's in Boston, his lawyer went to go get him. I'm sure he'll be home as soon as he hears the new. But you need to rest; you're not doing so well. The doctor was here and he wants you to stay in bed for while. We brought you some soup to eat."

Scarlett looked at the bowl and nodded her head. She realized that she was very hungry, that she hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. She ate the soup and fell back asleep


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Rhett couldn't believe his ears, Scarlett pregnant. Why now he had to go home, he also realized that he couldn't leave her, he wouldn't leave her. He was going to be a father again, he couldn't wait, another little girl, oh how he longed for another little girl. What if it was a boy? That would be nice too; they'd call him Rhett Jr. "You said you saw her, how does she look? Is she feeling all right?"

"Well, Mr. Butler, she fainted while I was there and the doctor who came to see her put her on bed-rest. But your mother and sister seemed to be taking very good care of her. She looked very pale to me, but then again I've never meet her before, sir. So I wouldn't know what color she is normally"

A number of things were running though his mind at this point. _'Could the miscarriage have anything to do about her being so ill? What if this killed her and the baby was never born? I don't know if I could live with myself if that happened.' _

"Thank you, I think I'll be on my way home now. Thank you again for coming so quickly. Here, take this." Rhett handed his lawyer a wad of the money and left for the train back to Charleston. He didn't know if he could stand the long train ride home. He couldn't wait to get back. A baby! Scarlett's giving me another baby!

**Um. .. I wasn't really planning killing off Scarlett, but thinks for the idea………. Just kidding! I'd never ever, ever, ever, ever do that, well at least not in this story. I know I don't like short chapters either. So I'm adding another chapter today too.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hope sat down a chair near the window thinking to herself. John wanted her to meet a friend of his who was coming to look at some horses. He was bringing with him a man who had just lost his wife. She wasn't sure how this would help her but she was up for anything at this point. It might be nice to meet some new faces. Make some friends and have someone else to talk to besides John. She liked him well enough but all he really cares about was his horses. She didn't mind being around them but they weren't the best to have a conversation with. That's what she wanted someone to talk to that didn't have a tail or that only cared about the someone who had a tail.

She wasn't feeling all that well, she was still having some moments of morning sickness every now and then. This afternoon was no different, she didn't feel like. She sat looking out the window for some sign that something more interring would happen. But as always John came home from doing whatever he did all day.

"Hello, Hope. How are you feeling today?"

"I've felt worse. Can we go out and do something today? I feel like I'm trapped and I want to try to remember something of my past. Sitting here in your house isn't going to do that for me."

"Hope, I'm not sure that you should. You are with child don't forget. I don't want to take any chances."

That's what he always said to her. Every time that she asked him that. She would always get the same answer. She didn't know why he acted this way. She thought that he was going to help her remember who she was. But it seemed that he didn't want that. That he wanted to keep her for himself. She wasn't sure if she was just being


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't up dated in a while, schools been cutting into my free time the past few weeks. I hope you like it, review and I'll try to up date before Spring break.**_

**Chapter 5**

Rhett was sitting next to the bed when Scarlett woke up. "Hello, Mrs. Butler. How are you feeling?"

Scarlett looked up at it him; she wanted to know if he was happy about the baby. But she was never very good at reading people and she was unable to tell if he was or not. So she said in reply, "Of course Rhett, why wouldn't I be fine?"

"From I what heard you've been feeling under the weather the past few days. And I was wondering if it was something that I had done?" He tried to smile but he regretted what he said the moment he said it because he knew that it would just get her worked up. And the last thing that he wanted was to get Scarlett worked up when she was pregnant and not feeling well. Especially when a doctor had put her on bed rest.

"Are you asking me if the baby is yours? How can you ask me something like that? You know it's yours!" Scarlett couldn't believe that he had asked her that but her thoughts were caught off as she vomited on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Scarlett, Scarlett." As Rhett tried to get her attention to see if she was all right he noticed that she was crying. "Honey, come here." He picked up Scarlett and held her in his arms trying to sooth her. "Scarlett, if you don't stop this crying your going to throw up again."

"Oh Rhett, shut up!" Scarlett didn't want to hear anything at that moment, she just wanted him to hold her. _'Why the hell am I acting like this? I've never been like this all the other times that I've been with child. Why is it that I'm so emotional now?_ _Maybe it has something to do with the miscarriage.'_

Some time passed and Rhett said, "Scarlett, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh, it's not you Rhett; it's me and this baby."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, I didn't get a chance to tell the doctor that I had had a miscarriage, so I don't know if that has anything to do with it. But Rhett, I'm scared."

"Of what, Honey?"

"I've never felt this sick before and I don't like being stock in bed."

"Scarlett, there is no need to worry. I'm going to take care of you and I'm sure I'll find some way to entertain you while you're on bed-rest."

"Why, I thought that you didn't want me?"

"Now, who told you that?"

"Don't you worry about it, tell me the truth do you want me or are you just saying those things because of the baby?"

**Chapter 5**

"I... Scarlett... does it really matter that I'm here or can you just be content with that?" He didn't know what to say, he knew that Rosemary had to have told Scarlett that, when he didn't know. But he didn't want to tell her it was because of the baby, she might do something that would get them both in trouble and he didn't want that kind of trouble at the moment.

"Not really, but I can see that you're not going to give me a straight answer so I'll forget it for the time being." They laid on the bed in silence for about an hour neither of them really knowing what to say to each other.

"Rhett."

"Yes, Scarlett."

"I'm hungry."

"So am I. I'll go get us something to eat. Is there anything that you want?"

"Lobster!"

"That's not really in season and we don't have any in the house. I'd have to go the hotel to get it, do you want me too?"

"It's the only thing that I want to eat right now, Rhett. I think it's the only thing that I can eat at the moment"

"All right then, I'll send Mama or Rosemary up to sit with you and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Rhett left the house and he was worried. Scarlett looked sick not pregnant but she had food carvings. _'What's wrong with her?' _She's never been like this, not with Ella, Bonnie and as far as he knew with the child that she had lost. _'What am I going to do, she's not going to want to stay in bed forever and it seems to me as that's what she needs. I'm just going to have to think of ways to keep her happy in bed.' _

It took a while for Rhett to return with the lobster but when he did Scarlett devoured it like she hadn't eaten in weeks. _'God, this taste good. Rhett's so good to me, I still want to know if he's happy about the baby. Well, all in good time I guess. He'll show signs eventually, at lest I hope he will. I hate this, I eat and then I'm tried."_

"Thank you Rhett that really hit the spot."

"I can see that, I'm surprised that you didn't eat the outside of the thing to, Scarlett." _'Jesus, why can't I keep my mouth shut. If the baby's not going to kill her, I am._'

"Oh, leave me alone, I haven't really eaten in a couple of days Rhett, I was really hungry."

"I'm sorry Scarlett, it seems that I can't keep myself from saying things like that...

"Don't worry about it. Just get in bed and hold me would you please?"

"Of course Scarlett." Rhett stayed with her until he felt that she had fallen asleep. He gently placed her on the pillow and left the room carrying the dinner trays down the stairs. Rhett then went looking for his mother.

"Rhett, how is she feeling?" Miss Eleanor looked at her son and wondered what he was thinking. _'I wonder if he knows how happy he's made me. I so much wanted another grandchild'_

"I'm not really sure. She's asleep at the moment Mama." Rhett sat down in a chair near the fire, he didn't know if he should voice his fears to his mother but he needed to tell someone. "Mama I'm worried. Scarlett's never been like this. I didn't tell you and I don't know if she told the doctor but she had a miscarriage before Bonnie died." Rhett staried off into space when he finished telling his mother his fears.

"I didn't know that she had had a miscarriage. Did she tell the doctor?"

When Rhett heard true concern in his mother's voice, he looked at her. _'What does she know that I don't?' _"I don't know. I think I'll call on him and let him know. Maybe he can do something for her." _'What if he says... no I won't think like that. She just needs rest and care, that's all. She'll be fine a few weeks, I know she will, she'll have to be.'_

"I think that would be a good idea, son. I'm going to bed and you should be up with Scarlett, go."

Rhett smiled at his mother and left to go up stairs. He looked at Scarlett, he knew that he had been a fool to think that he could ever live without her and now all he could think about was the fact that he just may lose her now anyway._ 'But wait a minute; didn't I say that I wasn't going to let her win? Isn't that what I'm doing?' _With this thought Rhett fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long I've been busy with school, my father had a heartattack and there's been other personal prombles at home. I hope it's long enough. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy it. If anything else Have a good day, don't fall down, eat healthy foods and read a book.**

Scarlett woke up sometime during the night, she saw that Rhett was asleep and got up as quietly as she could. _'I need to know if he really cares for me. How can I find out I wonder?' _She walked into the hall and went down stairs and sat in a chair out on the porch where she soon fell back asleep.

Rhett woke up just the sun started to rise, he still had his eyes closed as he reached out to look for Scarlett when he found her side of the bed empty he sat up, fear filled him. _'Where is she?'_ He got out of bed and ran down stairs to look for her. No one else seemed to be awake yet. As Rhett searched the house he began to grow worried, he couldn't find Scarlett anywhere. It wasn't until he ran into the front door that realized that it was open. He cursed loudly and rubbed his face and leg. He walked out onto the porch and found Scarlett asleep in a chair. "Oh thank God."

Rhett slide into a chair next to Scarlett, _'she scared the shit out of me. Why did she come out here in the first place?' _He looked at her and saw that she was shivering; he got up and went over to her. "You are more trouble then you're worth Katie Scarlett Butler." He picked her up and brought her back up to their bedroom.

After he made sure that she was comfortable he got dressed and went to find the doctor. After he told the doctor about the miscarriage the doctor said that he wanted to see Scarlett as soon as she woke up. This caused Rhett more worry.

When Rhett got home, he found his mother pacing in the doorway. "Mother, is anything wrong? Scarlett? She's no... She's all right, right?"

"No, Scarlett's fine, she's taking a bath. I was worried about you; you didn't leave a note saying where you had gone."

"I'm sorry, I went to go talk to the doctor about Scarlett, he's coming to call and check on her around noon today" Rhett looked at his mother; he didn't mean to scare his mother.

"Rhett, what happened to your face?" Rosemary asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, I ran into the door looking for Scarlett this morning, it seemed that she was awake at some point in the night and she wonder onto the front porch. I woke up to find her gone and she scared me half to death. I ran around the house like an idiot looking for her."

:"Why would she go on the porch?"

"I don't know. Listen; forget about anything that I told you earlier about Scarlett and me. Don't say anything to her. But most of all don't try to upset her. She doesn't need that right now, I don't want her sicker then she already is." Rhett gave his sister a hard look. "Do you understand me?"

"No." With that she left the room.

Rhett watched her go wondering if he should say something to Scarlett, but he wasn't sure if she would like to know that his sister knows about the troubles between them. He was starting to see the ereo in telling his sister about it in the first place. But he hadn't seen any harm when he did it, mainly because he didn't think that Scarlett would get pregnant again. He shook his head and started up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw her standing in her bathrobe, he smiled at her. "Hello Mrs. Butler."

She jumped when she heard his voice. She turned to look at him; Scarlett saw his smile and her heart melted. Oh how she loved him, she was happy to see that he was in a good mood.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you darling. Feeling any better?" He noticed that she was still pale but she seemed to be in better sprits.

"I guess so." She looked at him wondering what she should say. She wasn't sure if he was happy about the baby. Then she just asked the point blank question. "Rhett, you are happy about the baby aren't you?" She watched as his smile grew, his eyes danced.

"Scarlett, I am happy about the baby. Regardless of what anyone might say to you, I'm glad that there came a reason to push me back to you. I don't think that I could live without you." _I don't know if I could live with you either, maybe my mother can get her to grow some or at least make her play the part._

She smiled at his answer; Rhett saw this and knew that he had said the right thing. He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. They stood there until Scarlett felt someone watching them. She looked and saw Rosemary staring at her with evil hateful eyes. She swelled hard, and looked up at Rhett.

"Why does Rosemary hate me so?"

Rhett looked at her then turned to see his sister staring at them,he turned back to his wife. "Rosemary, get up here. We need to talk."

Rosemary walked up the stairs, "Into the bedroom both of you." Rhett didn't know if this was a good idea but he didn't want anything bothering Scarlett. He also didn't think that they could live like this. Rosemary acting cold hearted towards Scarlett. He knew that his mother was going to notice and he didn't want her to ask questions, he didn't want to answer them either. He hoped with all his heart that this would fix the problems that he created between his wife and sister. If not, he didn't know what he would do. He didn't want to leave but if it came to keeping Scarlett calm he would do so, but only if he had to.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rosemary looked at her brother wondering what he was going to say to her and to Scarlett. She wasn't afraid of what he might say to her, she was more concerned about what he would let Scarlett say. All the things that he told her that she said to him all the things that she had done to him, she didn't want hear insulting words thrown at her. That's what she was more afraid.

"What?"

"Stop acting like a child! You're action like a spoiled little Yankee. I made my decision, she stays weather you like it or not. Why can't you understand that?" Rhett didn't really yell at her, he more of stated the facts as he saw them.

"Why? Because of all the things that you told me she did and said to you! Why on earth would you want to stay with someone who said those things to you? That's what I don't understand." She gave him look for look. But neither of them noticed Scarlett sink into a chair and put her head in her hands.

"Does it matter? Nothing you do will make me change my mind. Yes, she hurt me and made mistakes. But so have I, and I think everyone desves a chance to stay over and redeem themselves.'

They stood looking at each other for several minutes before Rosemary turned her attention to Scarlett, she looked back at Rhett. He then turned to look at his wife. "Scarlett?"

She looked up at them, her eyes were blank, and he couldn't read them. Her bodied seemed to shake, she seemed cold or fearful. Rhett couldn't tell which. "Scarlett?" He strayed dumbly at her.

Rosemary went to her, she put her hand to her forehead, and it was hot and moist. "Rhett, she's sick, go get the doctor."

Rhett ran out the door, he couldn't think, he didn't want to think of what would happen to her now. _'She was fine minutes before, how did she get sick so soon.'_ He saddled his horse and rode like the wind to get the doctor.

It wasn't long until the doctor was there and coming out of their room. Rhett, his mother and Rosemary looked at the doctor as he left Scarlett's room. "As long as she gets her rest she, her and baby should be fine. But she must stay in bed. Do any of you know how she could have gotten sick?"

"She woke up at some point in the night and ended up falling asleep on the porch." Rhett looked at the floor as relief flooded over him. _'She's going to be alright, I just have to take care of her.'_

"Well, that would do it, it was cold last night." The doctor looked at Rhett, "It's not your fault that she is ill, she will get better. Make sure that she gets the rest that she needs and you won't need to worry."

He left and Rhett looked at Rosemary, "I want to talk to you." He stood up and went into the kitchen. Rosemary followed. "I want you to stop. She doesn't need this, I don't think mother would approve of your actions; even if she knew what happened between the two of us." He shock his head, he didn't want to have to say this. "If you don't I'll leave, and it's not Scarlett pushing me away, it's you!"

He didn't wait for her to answer; he turned and went up to Scarlett. Rosemary watched him go up the stairs, she didn't know what to think. She didn't want him to leave, but she didn't want Scarlett in the house either. She didn't know what to do. But she'd wait to see what happened, _'she may do something stupid yet. Maybe that's what I'll do, get to do something stupid.'_ She walked to the parlor and sat down with her mother and began to read.

Rhett sat there watching Scarlett as she slept, hoping that she'd get better. Her eyes slowly opened. "Hello sweetheart; you gave me a scare. How are you feeling?"

She looked at him and saw the loving look that she had been looking for since she came to win his heart again. "Hold me, just hold me Rhett. Hold me and everything will go away forever. Don't let anything hurt me."

He lifted her up and into his lap before she could say anything else. He couldn't lose her, not like this, not now. He'd never let anything hurt her, not now that she wanted him. He needed her to get better, he wanted to hold their baby in his arms. He wanted to see her holding the baby looking lovingly into its face; He wanted everything to be as it should be. But he had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't end that way for them. But he'd do everything in his power to make sure that it did. No matter what he had to do, he wouldn't let anything hurt her, nothing not even his **_sister_**!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**So sorry I haven't updated. Haven't been in that mood really but I promise that I will be better at keeping up with all my stories from now on. So I should have time to write some more next week. I hope you all liked this chapter. Review please I'd like to know how I'm doing. If any of you think that Rosemary should be killed by a horse on some strange night let me know. That was my thought anyway. **

**Spacegrace**

Rhett sat in the parol reading the newspaper, something that you didn't normally find him doing. He wasn't really reading it, he was thinking and he didn't want anyone to bother him. It had been two weeks and Rosemary hadn't said anything to him. He knew that he had up set her but he really didn't care, she was still doing it; trying to get on Sraclett's nerves. She didn't believe that he'd leave. Scarlett wasn't doing that much better. Her cold was gone, but she was still very weak, she spelt most of the time. Rhett was worried, he knew that it would be a good idea to take Scarlett and get away from his sister but he couldn't rick it either. It wasn't safe for her to travel.

"Rhett?" His mother called to him. "I need to speak with you about something." She appeared in the doorway.

Rhett put the paper down knowing what she wanted to say, he was going to let her have her say, "What about, Mama?" He gave her a smile.

"Why are you and Rosemary fighting? I had thought that she would help take care of Scarlett but it seems that either she stays away from her or tries to test her. I don't understand what's going on."

"I told Rosemary something about mine and Scarlett's relationship that I shouldn't have. She didn't approve and now she's doing what she thinks should be done about it. I have told her to stop but she hasn't. I even told het that if she keeps it up, that I'll leave." Rhett looked at his mother hoping that she'd understand but what he saw was disapproval.

"You'd take the change of losing Scarlett and the baby because of Rosemary?"

"Mama, I know we can't go now. And I don't know if I would leave. I was hoping that she would stop if I told her that. But I don't think it worked." He looked off into space not really knowing what she would say.

"I'll talk to Rosemary, but Rhett what did you tell her that would make her act the way she dose to Scarlett."

Rhett looked at his mother not really knowing what to say to her. "Mother, Scarlett and I had many problems during our marriage. Problems which led me to believe that I couldn't stay with her. I was still angry with Scarlett then and I had no enaction on going back to her because I had left her before she came here to try and win my heart back. When she almost died after we went out sailing I began to rethink things. When I found out about the baby I realized that I still loved her and that I needed to work things out with her not just because of the baby but for myself. I told Rosemary things that I shouldn't have and I don't think I should give you all the details. Just know that what happened in the past is behind us and they don't matter anymore." He hoped that would be enough for his mother. He wasn't sure what else he could say to his mother. He didn't want to say anything that would make his mother detest Scarlett like his sister did.

"Son, I understand. Why don't you go up and see how Scarlett is doing? It would be best if she wasn't alone for to long."

Rhett looked at his mother and nodded his head he had to agree with her. He got up to leave for his room when Rosemary appeared in the door way.

"That's why I'm trying to push her away from you. Because of what she did to you, why would you want to be with someone who hurt that way? I don't understand, you told me you didn't love her anymore. I really don't understand how you could have said something like that if you didn't mean it."

"Rosemary! I can't believe that you would say something like that to your brother. Regardless of what you think he is staying with Scarlett, she is having his child would you want him to leave her when she is with child?"

"If it would mean that he would be happy, then yes. Mama, he just came back into our lives. Do you want him to be pushed away from us again?"

"The only reason that I would leave the two of you is for Scarlett's health. Don't you understand that? It has nothing to do with Scarlett, it has to do with you and only you. I've been talking to Scarlett about buying a house here. So that we could still be close to you and Mama."

Rosemary looked at the ground and back up at Rhett, she shot a glare at her mother and left the room.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello, I'm sorry that my up dates have been so short. The next will be longer, I promise. But I thought that I would update this now and give for you some idea where I'm headed with this story. So please tell me what you think of where I'm headed. You see I really don't know where this is going to end up. I just write and these ideas just show up on the paper. Does anyone else write like that? I've never really been good at planning things. And stories are the same thing.**

Rosemary wasn't sure what she was doing but she couldn't live in the house anymore knowing that Rhett had chosen Scarlett over his own family. She could not understand how a person could love someone so much that nothing else mattered but that person. That they were willing to hurt everyone else just to make that one person happy; that they were willing to take a change that they themselves would get hurt. That's why she couldn't really ever love anyone. The only people who had ever mattered to her were her family. She had learned at a young age that they were the only people who she could trust. She had let someone take control of her heart and had betrayed her mother's trust and in return she received a broken heart. She had never told anyone of this and she would never do so. Not now, not when she thought it wouldn't make any difference.

She looked at the window into the night. She hated the dark because you could never see what was coming. She was all packed and she knew that she might be making the wrong decision but she wanted to get away from that woman; the women who had invaded her family, who had taken her brother away from her. She wasn't sure where she would go or where she could go. She didn't think that Rhett would care.

She picked up her bags and left the house that her brother had brought for her and their mother. She didn't remember everything that Rhett had done for the two of them after their father died. She didn't remember all the trouble that he went thought to regain his rightful place in the society that they had been raised in. She didn't think of how this would affect him or her mother. She only thought of herself and how she felt about Scarlett and she also didn't realize how much she was acting like Scarlett. The women that she had promised herself that she would never be like, that she would never let into her life. She had no idea what she was doing.

Rhett went up to his bedroom and saw that Scarlett was already asleep. He smiled to himself; he looked at her sleeping in their bed. He thought of everything that had happened in their relationship. All the mistakes that they had made together, he still had not decided if he had made that wrong decision in not telling Scarlett that he loved her. If their married life would have turned out different. He guessed that he would never know since it was in the past and there was no reason to worry about that past now. He could only go forward. That's what he wanted to do, he wanted to go forward and not worry about what had happen. But he didn't know that his past was very much going to affect his future now.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Okay I know its been a long while since I updated but a friend of mine has been bugging to me up date so I finally sat down and started to get to work on it. I'm not sure its any good but I least I'm not leaving you hanging. I will try to be better about updating from now on. I know I need to be better. I will do my best. I think I take off pretty much where I left off. Rosemary leaving the house not wanting to see Rhett get hurt again by Scarlett. **

She wasn't sure where she was going to go. She didn't have any place to go really. She didn't see what he saw in that . . . in that . . . whore. That's what she was a whore. She's probably slept with hundreds of men. Look at what the women had done. She'd been married 3 times. There was no proof that it was Rhett's baby. She could have slept with any man. She probably did just to get herself pregnant so that Rhett would come back to her. She knew that Scarlett knew that Rhett wouldn't leave her while she was with child. Rosemary didn't believe that Rhett would have slept with Scarlett after the ship sank. Why would he? It didn't make any since to her. He had told her that he no longer loved Scarlett. That wouldn't have changed that day!

After all that she had done to him and he's still going to run back to her with open arms just because she claims to be carrying his child. She just didn't understand why he would believe that it was his child. That women would just make him miserable for the rest of his life. She'd find another man to pine over. But she would never love her brother the way that she should. He did too much for her to be treated the way that she treated him. Rosemary knew she had to find a way to make that very fact clear to Rhett. But the only problem was how would she do that? How would she get ahold of such information? She shook her head in furry and picked up her pace.

Rosemary shivered in the wind. It was cold, dark and damp. For the first time since she had left the house her thoughts drifted away from her brother and his wife and turned to her current situation. She was walking with no place to go in the middle of the night. She was scared now and was rethinking her decision to leave in the first place. She slowed and remembered her last thought. How could she prove to Rhett that Scarlett didn't really love him? Oh, it was good idea. Then a thought came to her. They hated her. They'd tell her whatever she wanted to know. They'd want to bring her down. To hurt her and make her suffer. Plus Rhett had told her many times that the women like to gossip. Its how half the information got around towns anyways.

Rosemary headed towards the train station. She bought her ticket and got on the train. She smiled to herself; an evil smile. It was a good plan and it just had to work. It just had too, for her brother's sake. Well she was going to be honest with herself. It was for hers too. She hated the women and she didn't want her to have anything to do with the family. It was going to be the last thing that she did. There was no way the child was Rhett's but even if it was she would find a way to take the child from her. She knew that Rhett would want the child as his own anyways. He had told her many times that she was an awful mother.

Scarlett was the first to wake up that morning. The sun was shining the birds were chirping. It was going to be a beautiful warm day. She could feel it in her bones. She went into the bathroom and looked into a mirror. She smiled and thought, 'what a beautiful women? I could make any man's dreams come true. But I belong to one man and one man alone.' Her hand drifted to her belly, her smile grew. She could feel her little baby bump. She was starting to show. 'I'm carrying his child. I'm giving him another baby. We'll finally be able to have the happy family that he always wanted.'

She was finally content with her life. She knew that nothing could ever ruin it for the two of them. Not anymore that she finally knew that she didn't really love Ashley. She did hope that he would one day find another women to be with. She did want him to be happy but she knew that it wouldn't be with her.

If only she had listened to her father all those years ago before the war. He had told her that she wouldn't be happy with Ashley. Her father was right, but everyone knows the saying, 'Father knows best'. She had found someone that could understand the way she was. Rhett had been right too. That they were a lot of like. They had more in common then Scarlett had ever wanted to admit to herself. But she had finally come to terms with that information and had become proud of it. She wanted to be like him. He was a real good man. He saw things for what they were and he wasn't afraid to tell people about it. He had alway been like that. She loved that about him. Well not at first but it had grown on her over the years. If only she had listened to him more. She wouldn't have made some of the mistakes that she had made with him.

He had strong hands that would hold her at night. She felt so safe in his embrues.

Oh and she loved that way he would smile at her. She thought back to the first day that they had meet. Remembering looking down at him as he smiled up at her. He had that knowing flirtatious smile. He had called her out the moment that he saw her. He knew what she was even before she did. And long before she was willing to admit to it.

"Good morning Scarlett." Rhett peered into the bathroom, because Scarlett had been deep in thought she jumped. "Don't worry honey its just me." He walked up to her and put his hand over hers which had still been on her belly and kissed her neck every so lovingly. "Well, look at that. Our baby is starting to show show herself." Rhett smiled.

"Himself." She turned and faced him. "Rhett its a boy. I know it is, I can feel it in my bones." She hugged him.

"A son? You think you're giving me a son. Why's that honey?" He pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes. Her big beautiful dark green eyes. How he loved to look into them They told you so much about her. They really were a way to see into her soul. He could see that she really did believe that she was carrying his son. But not only that he could see that she loved him. That she really, really loved him. That meant more to him at that moment then anything else.

"I don't know Rhett. Its just this feeling that I have. I feel that . . . I don't know. I just know it to be so. Do you believe me?" She seemed to plead with him.

He smiled, "If you say we're having a boy then we are. Of cruse I believe you my sweet." He kiss her forehead. "Now let's go feed that little boy of mine, what do you say?"

She grapded his hand and giggled like a little giddy school girl. "Yes, let's." They went down that stairs together holding hands and smiling at one another. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they saw Rhett's mother reading a letter, she seemed very scared.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Rhett let go of Scarlett's hand and they both walked over to her. Scarlett put her hand on Mrs. Butler's shoulder as if it might offer her some comboft to her distress.

Mrs Butler looked up at her son, white as a ghost her hand trembling, "She's gone Rhett, Rosemary left."

Scarlett took the letter from the mother-in-laws hand. She gave Rhett a questioning look, as if asking him if he wanted to read the letter or if he wanted her to read it out loud. She watched him move closer to his mother and helped her to a chair. "I'm going to make some tea." Scarlett went to hand him the letter and he pushed her hand away.

"No I don't need to read it. I already know why she left." His voice was filled with guilt. He kept thinking that if he hadn't had that conversation with his sister last night she never would have left. But for some reason he thought that it wouldn't have mattered, that she would have left if they even if they hadn't. He sighed and shock his head. "Mother? Are you alright?"

She didn't answer at first, all these awful thoughts were running though her head. "Rhett she's never been on her own before. She doesn't know how to handle . . . some people." Her voice trembled as she spoke.

Rhett looked up at his mother with his eyes and raised his eye barrows. "Mother, she'll be fine. I think that Rosemary knows how to handle herself. Most women who are determined find their own way." He thought of Scarlett when he said that. He remembered what she did to stay alive and keep her home.

He was afraid of what she might do or what she might be thinking of doing.

"Rhett, are you alright?" Scarlett had come back in the room. She was worried about him and his mother. They both seemed distraught and upset. For some reason she thought that it had to do with her. "Rhett? Did I do anything to cause this?"

Rhett shock his head. "No, its my fault. I told her things about . . . us that I shouldn't have. She has it stuck in her head that . . . well, you're doing it to hurt me." He looked at her hoping that she wouldn't get upset with him. He had no right to get anyone about their relationship.

"What did you tell her?" Scarlett looked like she was going to cry. "Why would you tell someone who didn't even know me about our life together?" Scarlett shock her head, "So improper."

"Scarlett, please. I was having a hard time with what was going on between us. You remember that party before the boating accident, she had been upset with something I had said to you. She wanted to konw why I would talk to my wife the way I had. I told her what had happened between the two us. And my reasons for wanting to keep my distance from you. I didn't want her to think less of me. At that point in time I wasn't worried about what others would think of you."

Scarlett just looked at him. She didn't know what to say to him. She wasn't sure how she should react to what he had told her. She thought that she should be upset or just expect what had happened and deal with whatever was going to happen. There really wasn't much that they could do about it now. She knew about the troubles that wrecked its havoc on their marriage. She knew a lot of it had been her fault and she knew that she had pushed him to it. Pushed him away from her. Everything that happened now would determine if they stayed together and would raise their baby together. That's really what she wanted and she was sure that getting mad at him talking to his sister wasn't worth what might happen because of it. She didn't want to lose that chance. She wanted the family that her mother had.

"Well, what's done is done. There isn't anything that we can do about it but found her and make sure that she knows that we love each other and that we're working on our problems. I'm hungry, I'm going to go eat some breakfast." Scarlett walked back out of the room after she set the tea on the table. She was trying hard not to cry. Rhett could see that in her eyes. He knew that he had made a mistake in telling his sister what had happened between the two of them. But . . . he didn't know what the but should be. There really weren't any butts. It just happened.

"Rhett? What are we going to do?" His mother was pleading with him for answer. She needed him to be her rock. She needed that man of the house support that he had been so able to give her.

"We'll find her. I know I can trust Scarlett in your care. I'll go myself." He really didn't want to leave Scarlett. He also knew that she wouldn't be very happy with the news that he would be leaving her. He never pictured that he would leave his wife while she was with child. He had always believed that it was the husbands job to stand by her and take care of whatever she needed. But his sister had left him with no other choice. He couldn't let her do whatever she had planned in her head. He was sure that whatever it was would not be good for him or for Scarlett.

"Rhett a husband place is with his wife, not running off trying to find a lost family member who left on their own accord." His mother glared at him. She didn't know what they should do. She wanted her daughter home but she also knew that his son's and daughter-in-law relationship wasn't the best. Having them go sperate ways during Scarlett's pregnancy was not going to help them, she knew that much. If they did that then Rosemary would get what she wanted and Eleanor didn't want that. She was very found of her daughter-in-law. She might not be a lady but what she was worked well for Rhett. She had always known that Rhett wouldn't have married the ideal lady figure. It just wasn't what he needed to be happy.

He was just one of those odd balls. His father never understood him. She had always felt that had hurt him. His father never got to see him become the man that he is today. Not that he would approve of the man that he was. But at least he had done something with his life. Which is more then she could say for his brother. It was awful the way that he treated his wife. Which is why she didn't understand why Rosemary would act the way she was toward Scarlett. She was so upset by the way that Scarlett treated Rhett but she seemed to accept that way that her own brother treated her sister-in-law. Who was a wonderful women. She was truly the picture perfect classic lady of Charleston. It was a crime that she was treated so poorly. But they had always turned the other chick.

And all because it had always been that way. But here was two people who were trying to work out their problems and Rosemary took it upon herself to think that she had a place to tell Rhett that he was making a mistake. That he was wrong. She didn't understand the difference between the two situations that seem to stuck in her daughter's mind. For whatever the reason she had a feeling that given time her daughter would come back to her. But they had to wait. Their lives couldn't stop for the sake of her distaste for her sister-in-law. She would come home, weather or not she would be the same person is a completely different story. Rosemary would either come home wiser and more mature or broken. Which ever the case they would all give her the support that she needed.

With that thought Eleanor thought all, smiled to herself. She had a very strong feeling that Scarlett would play a big role in that. Rosemary needed someone like Scarlett in her life. Someone to show her how to be stronger then any man and know it. Not only know it but show it the world. There weren't many women like that in the world. It would be a wonderful thing for there to be another. Eleanor finally realized how found of Scarlett she really was. She really was a remarkable women. Who had over come so many hardships in her life. Of course in some cases she had caused them herself but people all make mistakes.

"Rhett, let Rosemary come home on her own." Rhett made a motion to protest. "No Rhett, I have made my decision. Rosemary left on her own and she will come back on her own. She has a lesson to learn. What that is I don't know. But I have a feeling that this might be good for her." Eleanor got out of her chair and went into the kitchen. She smiled to herself, she was finally able to let her children go to live their own lives. Yes two of them had left on their own accord but one had come back all on his own. The other was just starting her adventure in the world. She had a feeling she'd be back sooner then Rhett. Women were just smarter then men. That's just the way things were and would always be. Yes, Rosemary would be back. She would be back indeed.


End file.
